1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for measuring the movement path of an object and more particularly, to a ball movement path measuring method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Normally, when wishing to know the movement path of an object such as golf ball or baseball ball that experiences a force during a ball game training or measurement, an immovable measuring reference must be established. In this case, the ball may be set in an apparatus that has a fixed measuring axis. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,551,194, entitled “Captive ball golf practice tee with three-dimension velocity and two-axis spin measurement” teaches measurement of movement and rotation of ball caused by a force by means of a fixed measuring axis. This measuring method can obtain some basic data required. However, the fixed measuring axis limits the degree of freedom of the ball when the ball experiences a force. Thus, the measured data may be deviated from the possible condition of movement when the ball experienced a force.